


You're the night sky, trying to make me see your stars

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate is not sure how to comfort Ada after recent traumatic events
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 10





	You're the night sky, trying to make me see your stars

Hecate had been afraid to touch. Scared that Ada would break, no matter how careful Hecate would be. She could hardly admit her mortification after confessing her feelings to the wrong Cackle. She had been so thankful to see Ada alive that her senses hadn't warned her that the woman walking down the stairs was a false image. Like a hologram of Ada, except that she wasn't. Hecate shuddered. If only Agatha had been a hologram. She might have been easier to get rid of.

That night, Ada pulled her in closer.

'Come and warm me up. You've been distant lately.'

They'd discussed this. How Hecate had almost flung herself into Ada's arms in relief, mercifully restraining herself in front of the students. And how thankful she'd been for their presence, for if she had, Agatha would have had one more hold over her. Ada came close to irritation at times when Hecate handled her so carefully.

_'Could you please' she said, almost in tears, 'just act normal. I don't want you tiptoeing around me like this. I need you to be yourself.'_

_Hecate was ashamed of herself for not being able to read the situation. It seemed that Ada wanted to be comforted with their usual intimacy and Hecate was afraid to give it. Because if it had been her that had shattered into glass, she would have withdrawn after being restored. She wouldn't have wanted to be touched. It was true that Ada had been a bit slower for a while after. Her reactions not as quick, the bursts of breathlessness, alarming Hecate with the occasional complaint that she finally knew what feeling old was like. Recently she'd been so much chirpier and it had raised Hecate's spirits. The dawn had become lighter, the way they used to be. And Hecate once more felt a thrill at the sound of Ada humming her way through her morning routine._

Hecate gingerly wrapped herself around Ada, being careful not to disturb the pillows. They liked their pillows. Ada wound her hand around the proffered arm and drew her in tighter, slotting it around the nook of her waist. Hecate relaxed and gave herself over to the safety of it all. They fit together so perfectly, there simply didn't need to be any other way to be.

'I understand how you'd react had it been you. But you would have given me a signal when you were ready to feel like yourself. At some point.'

Hecate knew it to be true. She didn't know how long it would take to feel back to normal, had it been her. And Ada would have been patient. Would have waited for her to initiate. How long she would have waited, she didn't know. Safely cocooned in the dark, Hecate felt encouraged to speak what was in her heart, a rare occurrence. It had been hard breaking a habit of a lifetime, not having too much opportunity to do so before but for Ada, she would try her hardest. She spoke of her devastation and isolation, the admittance of her hard-headed error following the incident.

'I was wrong. To do what I did. There's no excuse for the way I behaved.'

Ada had long suspected that Hecate had never been challenged on her authority since she became a teacher. Mildred Hubble had twanged a nerve in her and Hecate was finding it hard to handle. To say it out loud was to think differently about herself and Hecate's image of herself had been set in stone for a very long time. Ada picked her words carefully in relating this to her. It wasn't always easy to tell what Hecate would shy away from.

'The way you see yourself isn't always actually you. Not all of the time.'

Silence reigned as Hecate tried to consider what that meant for her. Ada could feel her breathing, steady and true, vibrating through to her heart.

'Every time you think you know yourself, there's always something else to discover.'

It was the first time Hecate had been told that. She wasn't too sure of herself right now. She changed the subject.

'Did you feel me? My heartbeat? When I was holding you?'

 _The pieces of you_ she thought. Her breath stuttered and Ada caressed her hand, hard.

'No. I didn't hear or feel a thing. It was like being in a vacuum, I suppose.'

 _Like being dead_ she thought but knowing that Hecate would have thought that constantly, refrained from saying it. She didn't want to upset her.

'I was desperate' Hecate admitted. 'I didn't know how to get you back. I would have given my life for you.'

'Oh darling. What use would that be to either of us?'

'I know it has to happen sometime. But I'm not ready to let you go just yet' she whispered into Ada's shoulder.

'And I, you. Let's hope it won't be anytime soon' came the reply.

They were thinking the same thing. If Agatha hadn't got in the way…

It had been agreed between them should it come to pass that Agatha would win over Ada, that Hecate would bide her time in an effort to derail Agatha in the long term. Thankfully they'd not had to implement that plan for a long period of time. They knew that Agatha had suspected this after the first time it had happened. Agatha had borne more than a grudge for the split-second trick Hecate had played on her. The rage towards Hecate's steadfast loyalty to her twin sister was never ending and tipped with a poisoned dart.

'Sometimes, Hecate, you don't always realise when someone has intentions towards you.'

Hecate was taken aback.

'I don't always understand it, no' she admitted.

Ada thought not. She took the other woman's hand and slid it further down, making her meaning very clear. Hecate took the hint and flexed her fingers, making Ada groan with anticipation. It was time to start going back to normal again.

There was to be no more discussion that night.


End file.
